1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector mounted on a Printed Circuit Board.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic technology, electrical connectors are widely used in electric products for exchanging information, data etc. with periphery devices. An electrical connector generally comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the insulative housing. When a complementary connector is removed from the engaged electrical connector, the conductive contact is easily broken away from the insulating housing because of a large removal force. Moreover, especially for electrical connectors providing power, the conductive contacts always generate a large mount of heat during use. The heat should be dissipated immediately or otherwise such heat will destroy the stable signal transmission and high transmission efficiency.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the electrical connector to address problems mentioned above.